


the sorriest little boy in the city

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Crying, Discipline, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, light briefs humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: He’d imagined doing this for a long time and he knew exactly how he was going to get the results he wanted.(Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Jackie finally having enough of Anti's shit and giving him a nice hard spanking (your choice of spanking implement)! It's what he deserves, right?")
Relationships: Jackieboyman/Antisepticeye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	the sorriest little boy in the city

“You are in so much trouble,” Jackie hissed. He dragged Anti through the front door roughly, one hand clamped down on his shoulder and the other gripping the back of his neck. “You hear me?”

Anti scoffed. “Oh, I’m in trouble? Fuck off.”

“Don’t you tell me to fuck off!” He steered his captive towards the hallway bathroom, flicking on the light and pushing him inside. “I’m serious! You started a _fire!_ All those people could’ve died! We’ve talked about this!”

“Chill your balls, boy scout. Nothing happened.”

“That’s not the point!”

Anti leaned against the counter, arms crossed. He looked so unbothered, amused even. Jackie wanted to pick him up and shake him until he finally listened.

“Stop trying to make me feel bad about doing what I want. I don’t and I never will.” He was so fucking smug and insufferable.

Jackie took a moment to just breathe, trying to calm himself. This was it, he decided. He was done holding back. Tonight was going to be the night he finally put his last-resort plan into action. Anti had put dozens of people’s lives at risk tonight and he didn’t even care, and Jackie was sick of having to drag Anti home after catching him in the middle of wreaking dangerous havoc. He was sick of shouting at him, lecturing him, threatening him, doing anything he could think to make him stop and having nothing work. There was only one thing left to try and tonight he was going to do it.

“Take a shower,” he ordered.

“What?” Anti seemed caught off-guard. “Why?”

“ _Now,_ ” he said. “You stink from all the smoke and ashes. Take a shower, dry off, and then we’re going to have a talk.”

Anti burst out laughing. “Ooh, we’re going to have a _talk,_ are we?” he snickered. “Is that supposed to be a scary prospect? Am I supposed to tremble at the thought of listening to another whiney spiel from you about why I need to be _good_ and _nice_ and _not break the law?_ ”

He leaned into Jackie’s face, smirking. “You give yourself too much credit, hero boy. You don’t scare me. If you really wanted me to stop, maybe you’d actually do something besides just _talk._ I can’t believe any criminal in this shitty city thinks you’re anything to worry abou - _ah!_ ”

That was enough. That was _more_ than enough. Jackie snatched Anti by the shoulders and slammed him down to his knees on the floor, pushing him over the edge of the bathtub and pinning him there.

“What the fuck!” Anti bucked and squirmed, trying to escape. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m doing something besides just talking,” he growled. Still keeping him held down, he grabbed the waistband of Anti’s jeans and began to yank them off.

Anti began writhing even more frantically. “Jackie! Stop! What the fuck are you doing, stop it!”

Jackie ignored him, tugging Anti’s pants down until they were bunched around his knees and he was left wriggling over the tub’s edge in his underwear.

Jackie couldn’t help but paused for a second when he saw just what kind of underwear Anti had on. A pair of tight white briefs; an interestingly childish choice, hardly what he would have guessed an edgy, rebellious brat like Anti would wear. He looked almost cute in them.

“Jackie! Let me up!”

He couldn’t see Anti’s face but he hoped it was turning red. He wanted Anti to feel embarrassed, humiliated. He wanted him to feel small and helpless. That was the point of this: to break him down, diminish him, force him into a state where he would finally listen and obey.

He’d imagined doing this for a long time and he knew exactly how he was going to get the results he wanted.

Although, he thought, while it wasn’t something he had anticipated, the picture Anti made bent over the bathtub with his ridiculous little briefs on display was certainly something Jackie could use to humiliate him further. There couldn’t be any harm in taking a minute to tease Anti before beginning the punishment; it would help warm him up, so to speak.

He hooked a finger into the waistband of the briefs and pulled it back to let it snap against Anti’s hips. “Nice tighty whities,” he said. “I thought you wanted to be a big, bad, scary tough guy.” He snapped the waistband again. “Why are you prancing around in little briefs, huh? Not exactly a grown-up look.”

“Fuck you!” Anti twisted this way and that, trying to avoid Jackie’s probing fingers at his waistband. “None of your business, I can wear what I want!”

Jackie put a firm hand on Anti’s hip, squeezing hard enough to make him growl in discomfort and stop wiggling. “Is what you want to look like a little schoolboy who gets teased in the locker room for wearing little boy underwear? Is that what you want? Because if that’s the look you’re aiming for, these tighty whities are certainly helping you achieve it.”

“You - !”

Jackie couldn’t resist going just a step further. He grabbed Anti’s underwear by the waistband and tugged them up a bit, smirking at how Anti went stock-still. He wished he could see his face; poor Anti probably looked like a terrified little boy, panicked at the idea that Jackie might actually do what he was hinting at.

Perhaps another time he would. For now, though, Anti needed his spanking.

With a light chuckle he let go of the briefs, leaving them slightly ridden up between Anti’s asscheeks, and stroked his lower back soothingly. “Don’t worry,” he soothed. “I won’t do that, at least not right now. But really though, you’re very cute in your little tighty whities. I wish I’d known you were a briefs boy sooner. Adorable, honestly.”

He bent down to speak quietly into Anti’s ear. “Do you know what’s going to happen now, Anti?” he said, suddenly far more serious.

Anti snarled, apparently regaining some defiance now that Jackie had stopped pulling on his briefs. “What’s happened is you’ve lost your fucking mind!” he barked, jerking his head away. “What the hell is wrong with you!?”

Jackie put his hand on Anti’s ass and squeezed roughly, satisfaction running through him at the tiny, shocked sound Anti made. He massaged the handful of flesh as he explained to the little troublemaker, in no uncertain terms, what his next few minutes were going to look like.

“What’s going to happen,” he said, “is this: I am going to spank you. I am going to give you a good, long, hard spanking and I’m not going to stop until your ass is as red as my suit and you’re bawling your bratty little heart out. I wanna hear you crying and begging and promising to be a good boy, and I’ll just keep spanking you until I do, so it won’t help you any to try outlasting it. This is one lesson you are _going_ to learn, no matter how long it takes.”

And with that, not giving Anti the chance to respond, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on Anti’s ass.

* * *

The first smack made him yelp. The next few made him hiss. The ones that followed made him grit his teeth and begin plotting Jackie’s murder in his head.

He glitched and writhed as much as he could but Jackie’s hold on him was unyielding; it kept his body tethered to the space, bent over the bathtub’s edge and unable to shift his molecules away without leaving a piece of himself behind. Jackie hardly even seemed bothered by his wriggling, probably because it was doing nothing to prevent his hand from hitting its target with perfect precision.

He struggled anyway despite the futility, more embarrassed than he’d ever felt in his life. This was the absolute worst thing that had ever happened to him, worse than every injury he’d taken and bounced back from, worse than every failed plot and thwarted scheme. This was so awful and unthinkable that before tonight he’d never even considered the idea that it could occur. A fucking _spanking._

A strangled whine escaped him and he squeezed his eyes shut, blushing hotly. He was trying not to make a sound, but Jackie spanked hard and he spanked nonstop, raining down swats on Anti’s ass so quickly he barely had time to process the sting of one blow before the next one landed. He didn’t just stick to one spot, either; he moved around, spanking all across both cheeks and even the tops of his thighs with a good deal of his super strength behind it. These were no love pats, that was for sure.

“Fuck!” he shouted, abandoning his short-lived vow of silence. “Goddammit, stop! Jackie, stop!”

“You can yell and squirm all you want,” Jackie said. “But I’m nowhere near done with you, little boy.”

Anti’s face twisted in disbelief. “What the fuck did you just call me?!”

“You heard me. _Little boy._ That’s what you are. A naughty, bratty, misbehaving little boy who needs spankings to teach him to be good.” Jackie paid particular attention to his upper thighs as he said this, smacking them so harshly that, to Anti’s despair, a prickling wetness began to build up in his eyes. He blinked it back, absolutely refusing to let _that_ happen.

“Mgh - Ja - ow! - Jackie, I’m serious!” It was getting more and more difficult to speak without letting out little gasps and whimpers. “Stop it! Fuck! That’s enough! Stop it, that fucking hurts! Ah!”

“Good,” Jackie said, not pausing the spanking for a moment. “It’s supposed to hurt. And I’m not stopping. Not until I make sure you’re the sorriest little boy in the city, with the reddest bottom, too.”

Anti face felt on fire, cheeks burning from Jackie’s humiliating words, teeth clenched together so tightly in rage that he almost wondered if they would crack. “You fucking son of a bitch!” he yelled. “I’m gonna fucking kill you, you fucking - Aah! Ow, ow stop! Stop stop stop!”

He bucked wildly but there was no avoiding the even-harder spanks that Jackie had started landing on his defenseless ass. The moisture in his eyes sprang back and this time now matter how hard he blinked it wouldn’t go away.

“No more swearing, little boy,” Jackie ordered. “I’m tired of hearing you scream and curse at me. I’ve let you run wild for too long, but now things are going to change. If you don’t want to behave, then you’d better get used to being in this position. And if you keep saying naughty words, I just might decide to wash your mouth out with soap, too.”

Anti bit his tongue, holding back the slew of vulgarity and threats that gathered on the tip of it. Normally he wouldn’t hesitate, but Jackie’s threat seemed far from empty. He was already spanking him, and if he was willing to do this, Anti didn’t doubt he’d be willing to shove soap into his mouth as well. So he stifled the swearing. Unfortunately, it was much harder to stifle the pathetic noises of pain that fought to leave his throat Jackie continued to spank.

He was determined not to cry out, but _fuck,_ it was hard not to. His ass burned and Jackie showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. His eyes, despite all his furious blinking, remained damp, but he wouldn’t allow himself to rub the dampness away. He didn’t want to know what Jackie would say about it if he saw.

_Getting teary-eyed already? Is the little boy realizing he’s not so tough after all? I should have guessed a quick smacking over your briefs was all you needed; and I almost thought you’d be hard to break. How silly of me._

He cringed at the thought. The humiliation of being spanked like a child was horrible enough, but the way Jackie was speaking to him, demeaning him, getting into his head with both the pain and the blush-inducing chastisements… every inch of him felt hot and frantic. He couldn’t get away, he couldn’t stop Jackie from spanking or speaking, there was nothing he could do but try his hardest to make it through the punishment without crumbling.

But he was so overwhelmed. It was awful, suffocating, _excruciating_. His entire world had become red and painful and electric, his ass was throbbing and his core was tense and there was some strange other feeling spreading through him that the spanking made it impossible to focus on.

 _Hold on,_ he told himself desperately, trying and failing to keep his breathing steady. _Just hold on, don’t give in, he’ll have to stop eventually. Don’t break, don’t break, don’t break -_

* * *

The spanking was going extremely well, Jackie decided, especially considering how off-script it was from all of his imaginings. Despite being bent over the tub in the bathroom instead of laid across his lap like Jackie had always planned, Anti was securely held in place and unable to escape or deflect even a single well-earned smack.

Jackie had no shortage of ideas for what to say as he punished Anti; he’d been building up a lengthy list of prepared taunts and perfectly-crafted scoldings for quite some time, knowing that verbal humiliation would play a key role in turning Anti into the helpless, whimpery mess he so needed to be reduced to. He had a large pool from which to draw and he didn’t hold back in the slightest.

“Your bad behavior is going to end,” he said firmly, keeping up the heavy, steady pace he’d set. “No more naughtiness from you, little boy, you hear me? Not unless you want to become very well-acquainted with the feeling of a sore, red bottom. I’ll have you sniffling every time you try to sit for days.”

“I - I don’t _sniffle,_ ” Anti hissed, but his voice had a tremble to it.

“Oh, my spankings will have you more than sniffling,” Jackie assured him. “You’ll be wailing before I’m done turning this naughty bottom a good crimson. You’ll be sobbing out loud like a little baby, kicking and crying and helpless. I’ll have you howling loud enough to wake up half the city and let them know you’re being spanked nice and proper.” He increased the strength behind his smacks and aimed right at the place where Anti’s ass met his thighs, spanking so hard Anti jolted forward with each blow. “It’s my job as a hero and protector to punish those who do wrong, after all. And if a certain naughty little glitch is in need of a spanking, my attentive hand will _always_ be up to the task.”

At that, Anti finally let out a cry. A short but clear yelp of distress. A high-pitched noise with none of the dignity a groan or hiss might carry. A sad, pained little sound which communicated the desperate plea for _no more, it hurts, please stop._ The first of many cries Anti would make.

It was time to escalate the spanking.

After a few more swats he stopped and began rubbing Anti’s ass, kneading the flesh of each cheek through his briefs and feeling him all over. It was an invasive, almost possessive grope with some encouraging pats mixed in.

“There we go,” he purred. “Good boy, starting to let his little noises out. You know that’s what I’ve been listening for. You’re nice and softened up now, I’d say.”

Anti took a shuddering breath, body tense and trembling. “Are you - are you _done_ now?” he bit out, voice slightly strained but still full of rage.

“Done?” Jackie echoed, massaging the warmed-up ass that remained at his mercy. “Little boy, we’re just getting started. This will be a bare-bottomed spanking from now on; no more silly briefs to cover you. Let’s get these off, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
